Obsesionada
by L. D. Unknown
Summary: Mi obsesión era grande y solo una: Fanfics. Una propuesta, un misterio resuelto. "Edward Cullen rompió mi corazón otra vez"… ¿Qué pasará después de esto? ¿Qué paso antes? Su pregunta era sencilla: "¿Tendré un final feliz como los personajes de estas historias?"


**Bueno, esta historia fue creada para un concurso. Así que decido re-escribirlo ahora. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a Jime Cullen de betas FFTH por la revisión. Disfrutenlo.**

**Disclaimer: La historia es MÍA. Los personajes de Steph. Meyer.**

**Summary: Mi obsesión era grande y solo una: FANFICS. Una propuesta, un misterio resuelto: "Edward Cullen rompió mi corazón otra vez"... ¿Que pasara después de esto? ¿Qué paso antes? Su pregunta era sencilla:"¿Tendré un final feliz como los de estas historias?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Obsesionada- One Shot.<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? ¡Rayos! si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, la cual no me llego en navidad a los 5 años, estaría ahorcando ahora mismo a Tanya Denali ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: ella me había vuelto adicta a una sola cosa…los Fanfics.<p>

**(FLASH BACK)**

_Había empezado con la categoría "K" y simplemente se me había hecho una ternura como los personajes siempre tenían un final feliz; pero claro, tenía que venir Tanya Denali a corromper mi mente inocente, y lo peor es que tan solo tenía 15 años. Yo vivo con mi padre, quien siendo el jefe de policía siempre tenía que supervisar que hacía o veía su "nenita". Había descargado casi un fanfic entero para la clase de matemáticas, ya que era humana y las odiaba ¿debía aprovechar la clase? La respuesta de cómo debía la tenía en mis manos. Estaba por terminar la historia y ponerme a llorar de la felicidad por un final tan romántico cuando llego la arpía de Denali a quitarme la última hoja._

— _"Y así supe que me quería y viviríamos felices por siempre…— la escuche que leía en voz alta con su voz de perra haciéndome pasar vergüenza mientras me ruborizaba por todas las risas del salón._

— _Dame eso Denali o te pateare el trasero._

— _Ow… ¡Que linda!— dijo agarrándome mi mejilla derecha y aplastándola con "cariño"— ¡si es la nenita del jefe Swan! No creo que a tu papi le guste que su bebe hable así._

— _Que te jodan, Tanya— gruñí pegándole a su mano para que soltara mi mejilla—… ¡oh claro! Casi la mitad del instituto ya lo hace—estaba realmente enojada y avergonzada— ahora dame la maldita hoja._

— _Si claro Swan, por lo menos yo si lo hago— habló presumida mientras revolvía su melena rubia sacando uno que otro suspiro de cualquier baboso del salón— solo venía en son de paz, quería recomendarte que dejaras de leer niñerías y leas verdaderas historias. Solo busca la categoría "M" y veras como dejas de sonrojarte por cualquier palabrita, cariño._

— _Yo _no_ soy lesbiana— me sentí muy incómoda._

— _No te preocupes, yo tampoco— se burló de mi— pero aunque te odie con toda mi alma, por esta vez te hare un favor y corromperé esa mente tuya de quinceañera para que conozcas lo bueno._

— _Ok…— la mire sospechosamente por como actuaba— ahora si ¿puedes darme mi hoja? Te lo agradecería también, enemiga pública._

— _Claro, Swan— dejó la hoja y me relajé en mi asiento, cerré los ojos para que mis mejillas dejaran de estar rojas pero sentí una presión en mis labios… esa perra ¡me había besado!_

— _¡Maldita seas, Denali! ¡Te dije que no era lesbiana! ¡Enferma! ¡Corre antes de que te patee tu trasero siliconado!— y así gritaba como histérica viendo a Tanya correr por todo el pasillo._

_Llegue a mi casa y vi que Charlie aun no llegaba ¿qué tal serian esas historias? ¡Maldita sea! Mi curiosidad era tan grande que iba hacer lo que Tanya dijo que viera. Llegue a mi ordenador y me apure en ir a la página, al ingresar cambie la categoría y empecé a leer uno de ¿lemmons? .Después de dos horas sin haber despegado la vista del ordenador seguía sin creer que esta clase de historias existían y lo peor… ¡como describían el sexo! La verdad, aunque tenía 15 años, sabía algo; pero nunca me había dedicado a buscar o ver algo específico ¡esto era como ver porno! Decidí ir al baño a refrescarme un poco, debido que al leer todo eso me había puesto colorada. No supe cuando y como llego Charlie a mi habitación, pero cuando escuché su grito de horror fue cuando me di cuenta… ¡había dejado la página abierta!_

— _¡Isabella Marie Swan!— escuche otra vez el grito de Charlie…eso no era nada bueno— ¿Qué demonios es esto? Sal Isabella, que no lo repetiré dos veces._

_No podía esconderme. Charlie conocía la casa como la palma de su mano. Me di por vencida y salí del baño ¿tenía que enfrentar a mi padre? No era nada bueno… ¡vamos! El jefe tenía un arma y dudo que en su momento de locura vaya a tener cuidado con ella y evite que me llegara una bala en la cabeza._

— _¡Papi!— chille tratando de parecer emocionada— ¿Cómo estas, papito?_

— _Nada de papito, Isabella… ¿Qué es esto?— tenía el ceño fruncido y señalaba a la computadora como si fuera cosa del demonio._

— _¿Eso? ¿Qué? — fingí ignorancia._

— _¡Eso! No me vengas que no sabes— y se giró al ordenador empezando a leer— "y supe que me haría suya, porque yo lo quería…lo quería en mi interior. Agarre su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí, la ropa estorbaba y sentía que si no tenía un orgasmo con el adentro iba a morir". — Lo leyó todo… ¡to-do! Y yo no podía estar mal ¡estaba que moría! ¿Cómo había sido capaz Charlie de… leerlo? ¡Y en voz alta! Lo mire con los ojos abiertos y el rubor que tenía hace 2 horas por esa misma historia regreso a mi rostro._

— _¡Ah! ¡Qué es eso que acabas de leer!— chillé de "susto"._

— _Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, Isabella ¿Qué hacías tú leyendo eso?_

— _¿Yo?— e hice aparecer a la actriz que llevaba dentro— ¿Por qué piensas eso de mí? ¿¡Te gusta hacerme llorar!?_

— _No…No llores, nena— él me abrazó y yo sonreía por una nueva victoria— solo que me sorprendió que tú leyeras ese tipo de cosas, entonces dije "¿Quién más?" Y solo estabas tú en casa._

— _Es porque _no_ estaba sola— me sequé las lágrimas e hice un puchero— Tanya Denali estuvo aquí para un trabajo, yo estaba en el baño, seguro ella lo dejo ahí._

— _¿Tanya Denali? Esa chiquilla— Charlie chasqueó la lengua y me dio un beso en la mejilla— ya te he dicho que no te juntes con personas de mala reputación._

— _Si papito y tú prométeme confiar en mí— a veces, esa voz de niña dulce que utilizaba con Charlie, me daba diabetes._

— _Claro, nena— revolvió mi cabello— Sé que tú no leerías esta clase de cosas._

_Y así se terminó la primera y última charla que me permití con mi padre. Esa tarde fue incómoda para Charlie y para mí, porque se le dio por querer tener la "charla" y yo no estaba dispuesta a que el jefe Swan me hablara de sexo; para eso tenía a los fanfics, los cuales podían inculcarme y darme más de una experiencia placentera. Esa categoría seria desde ahora mi biblia personal._

**(Fin de Flash Back)**

Claramente esa tarde había marcado el inicio de mi obsesión, porque no podía dormir o concentrarme en clases si es que no había terminado de leer la historia o encontrado una nueva. Conocí a los Cullen un año después, pero no les preste mucha atención ¿Por qué? Porque me encontraba muy ocupada leyendo una historia realmente "caliente", se puede decir, hasta que una vez choque con "delicadeza" contra uno de ellos.

**(Flash Back)**

_Estaba totalmente concentrada leyendo esta nueva historia ¡realmente la amaba! Ya me había acostumbrado a leer los lemmons y claramente eran mis favoritos. A mis 16 años era fácil sentirme excitada ¡era una adolescente hormonal! Pero solo vivía en la ficción, porque hombres como los de mis libros favoritos no habían. Esos hombres que con solo susurrarte hacían que te derritieras por dentro y quisieras tenerlos como sea. Estaba tan distraída que no mire por donde iba y choque con alguien, haciéndome caer de trasero._

— _¡Ouch!— me queje y estaba lista para pegarle al que me había tirado cuando escuche una voz al extremo del pasillo._

— _¡Alice!— un tipo cobrizo llegó corriendo y ayudó a la chica que seguía tirada en el piso— ¿estás bien?_

— _Sí, hermanito— rodó los ojos— no te preocupes; más bien debería disculparme con…_

— _Isabella Swan— me presente— y disculpa, no me fije, venía distraída._

— _No te preocupes, toda la culpa la tiene el exagerado de mi hermano._

— _¿Ustedes son…?— traté de averiguar su nombre para disculparme adecuadamente._

— _¿No nos conoces?— preguntaron asombrados— Somos los Cullen._

— _Cullen ¿eh? Me suena familiar— traté de recordar donde había escuchado ese apellido, cuando me fijé que ambos sonreían de una manera muy extraña— ¿Qué?_

— _Bella— la chica sonrió aún más— ¿te puedo decir Bella cierto?_

— _Claro… ¿Alice?_

— _Gracias, Bella; como decía— enganchó su brazo con el mío— Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas— me arrastró hacia la cafetería, haciendo que el muchacho riera. Como si fuera algo que sucedía siempre._

**(Fin de Flash Back)**

Habían pasado ya casi dos años de ese encuentro, convirtiéndose los Cullen en mi familia.

Alice Cullen, junto con Rosalie Hale eran mis mejores amigas, a quienes no les intereso que sea una lectora obsesiva de historias sexuales. Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale eran parejas de las susodichas y se habían convertido en un dolor tan intenso como una roca en el trasero, pero de igual forma eran como los hermanos mayores que nunca había tenido; y Edward Cullen… ¿Qué decir de él? Se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, en mi amor platónico y el primer hombre que había podido invadir mis sueños húmedos; regalándome así uno de mis primeros orgasmos sin querer.

Desde que lo conocí, por la insistencia de Alice, supe que no habría alguien más perfecto que él; con su cabello cobrizo, que estaba más despeinado que nunca; sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como un bosque misterioso; sus labios, suaves y dulces que invitaban a probarlo por completo; su voz, esa voz que te derretirte y te hace tocar el cielo ¡solo con su voz! El resto de él era de sobra nombrarlo, solo podía decir que perfecto era quedarse corto. Esos dos años lo había conocido como a nadie y hasta creí que el también sentía lo mismo que yo, pero ¡vamos! Aceptémoslo, era Edward Cullen, la persona que hacia suspirar a cualquier chica con tan solo su presencia.

Llegue a perder mi virginidad a los 17, nunca supe con quien, no había podido tener algo de "_cuchi-cuchi_" o amor de alguien; solo sabía que todo había pasado por mi voluntad y borrachera, además que me salvaba del trauma de pensar que pude haber sido violada. El muy cobarde había salido seguramente huyendo del pueblo, ya que todos los "machos peludos" del pueblo sabían quién era el padre de Bella Swan; solo le agradecí mentalmente el no haberme dejado embarazada y haber usado sombrero en su amiguito antes de broncearse en mi playa. Ahora, a mis 18 años, seguía siendo "cuasi" virgen, pero mi obsesión por los fanfics era _enorme_; y digo enorme ¡porque los llevaba hasta el baño! Comía con la lectura en la mesa, dormía con mi pequeña laptop al lado, me quedaba hasta tarde si era posible; si no podía terminarlo y tenía que comer prefería dejar de comer… ¡hasta había dejado de realizar lo que cualquier humano hacia! Me sorprendí a mí misma después de que Rosalie Hale me lo grito a la cara.

¿Tan obsesionada estaba?

**(FLASH BACK)**

_Estaba en la casa de Alice y las chicas habían estado conversando de ropa, zapatos, carteras… en fin, cosas que no me interesaban. No vi mejor manera de pasar esta "linda" y "acogedora" pijamada que leyendo una nueva historia de Twilight, un libro realmente bueno; hasta el punto que se había vuelto una más de mis obsesiones. No lo veía venir pero volvió hacia mí esa sensación de "De Javú" cuando Rosalie me quito la hoja que estaba leyendo._

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa contigo?— le grite sentándome furiosa en la cama de Alice._

— _Bella Swan ¿es que no te cansas? ¡Parece que te hubieras casado con esas malditas historias!_

— _¿Qué carajos te pasa, Rosalie? ¿No tienen que hablar de carteras y marcas de ropas? ¡¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?!— le reclame._

— _Bellita, Rosie cálmense— Alice trató de calmarnos, en vano._

— _¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si una de mis mejores amigas es una adicta a las lecturas de esos "escritores"?!— gritó Rose furiosa._

— _En eso no hay nada de malo— le respondí enojada— por lo menos eso me ayuda en algo… aunque no lo creas._

— _Pero, Bellita— la pequeña hizo un puchero— ¿no puedes dejar eso aunque sea por un minuto? Estamos en una pijamada._

— _Pero Allie — lloriqueé— ¡estoy leyendo! En verdad estoy en una parte muy interesante._

— _Déjame adivinar, Swan ¿sexo? Porque generalmente te encontramos en esas páginas—Rosalie sabía muy bien en qué punto atacar._

— _Que linda, Rosalia*— ella era una gran opositora a aprender español, y odiaba cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre en español – pero yo por lo menos lo leo, no ando por todos lados como coneja._

— _Que tierna, cariño, pero por lo menos sé con quién perdí mi virginidad— eso fue un buen golpe bajo y dolió, Rosalie se dio cuenta de eso…pero tarde— No…Bella, no quise decir eso._

— _Claro que no, Rose— dije primero calmada para empezar a gritarle— ¡me quisiste llamar perra! ¡Yo sabía que no debía decirles eso! Gracias, __**amigas.**_

— _¡Hey! ¿Yo que hice?— reclamo Alice desde su posición— Aparte, Bella; Rosalie nunca piensa antes de hablar, pero ya sabes que de verdad no quiso decir eso— la defendió y yo la mire con reproche— solo que no sabe controlar su frustración._

— _¡Pero no es justo, Alice Cullen! ¡Ella lo hace con Emmett todo el tiempo y nadie le reprocha eso!_

— _Bells…_

— _Eso no funciona conmigo ahora, Rosalie— le advertí enojada._

— _Lo siento, Swan pero; de verdad me has sacado de quicio y todo por esos benditos fanfics ¿es que no tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¡Hasta no comes por leer eso!_

— _Pero, Rosalie… ¡a mí me gusta! Sé que tengo un problema pero ¡no puedo!_

— _Debes, Bella, debes poder— me regreso la hoja para ir donde Alice de nuevo— porque si no esta obsesión va a hacer que hagas algo que nunca pensaste hacer._

**(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

Y aquí me encontraba de nuevo en la casa de los Cullen, pero en una situación muy diferente. Ahora estaba con Edward haciendo un trabajo que tenía que terminar para mañana. Él había salido a recoger a Esme y yo estaba aprovechando en leer una que otra historia; sabía que a Edward también le molestaba que estuviera pendiente más de los fanfics que de él, ya que mi tiempo libre lo pasamos juntos, pero siempre tenía que recordar las historias o estarlas leyendo.

Teníamos que entregar ese trabajo para mañana urgentemente, pero no podía parar ¡lo juro! Tenía las ventanas del internet abiertas más de las historias que de mi trabajo y eso me hacía sentir más espantada que nunca.

— ¡_Yisus_!— grite una vez más desde que se fue Edward ¡me sentía tan frustrada!— ¿Cómo puedo dejar esto?— La "máquina" me observaba, invitándome a tomar asiento para envolverme otra vez en las miles de lecturas que había ¡¿es qué las malditas escritoras no podían dejar de hacer fanfics?!

— ¡Ayuda!— volví a gritar ¿Cuándo había gritado así en mi vida? Ni si quiera cuando perdí mi virginidad.

— ¿Qué paso, Swan? – Edward estaba parado en la entrada de su habitación, observándome divertido— ¿problemas con la tecnología?

— Haha— reí sarcástica— _Yo _no soy el problema ¡son esas malditas historias que no me dejan ni comer!

— Ah… ¿los fanfics? Yo pensaba que tenías un vicio más interesante, tu siempre con lo mismo.

— ¡Edward! ¡Necesito ayuda y tu _amigo_ solo estas ahí _burlándote_ de mi problema!— chillé.

— Pero, Bellita – se echó a mi lado en la cama— no te enojes.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces, Edward?— vale, puede que sea mi mejor amigo, pero no es que yo sea muy fanática del contacto físico. Soy algo así como "cero-abrazos".

— Te propongo algo, cariño— sentí su nariz rozar mi cuello y salte del susto ¿qué carajos le pasaba?

— ¿Qué?… ¿Qué cosa?— mi voz nerviosa no ayudaba en nada.

— Es para ayudarte con tu obsesión de historias. Esta es una nueva, una de la que no te cansaras— y lo escuche atentamente mientras me susurraba al oído con esa voz aterciopelada una de sus grandes ideas… ¡¿pero que dijo?!

— ¡Edward!— grite espantada, golpeándolo— ¡Pervertido del demonio! ¡¿Por qué me dices a mí eso?!

— Si, _cielito _¿Por qué te extrañas? Es solo por el bien tuyo y mío— él estaba más fresco como una lechuga, echado prácticamente encima mío— aparte, Isabella, como tu mejor amigo te digo que eres hermosa.

— ¡Ha! Edward— lo boté para un costado— ya, a ver, cuéntame una de vaqueros.

— No es broma, Bella. Acuérdate que yo fui tu primer beso— sonrió con arrogancia… ¡imbécil! — ¿o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?

**(Flash Back)**

_Había pasado toda la tarde de mi sábado leyendo como era de costumbre, ya que ni Edward ni ninguno de los chicos estaban libres ¿Qué más hacer? Me gustaba esta historia porque la mejor amiga del chico más popular se queda con él y acaban en sexo… Eso sonó mal; en fin, la trama era esa ¿Qué sería si yo hiciera lo mismo con Edward? Claro, me arriesgaba a que mi amistad con él se vaya a la mierda, pero ¿Qué ganaría? Mi primer beso sería uno de ellos, mi primer buen beso, mi primer exquisito beso, mi primer dulce beso… ¿ya dije mi primer beso?_

_Me decidí. Iría a casa de Edward a aventarme encima de él y darle un beso… Eso volvió a sonar mal, ya que el punto no era ese ¿No valía la pena probar? Era Edward Cullen ¡sí que valía la pena! Podía echarle la culpa a mis alborotadas hormonas y si Edward no me correspondía podía salir corriendo de ahí, total…vivíamos cerca. Llegué a casa de los Cullen y quería darle un sorpresa a Edward, así que entre con la llave que me había dado Esme. Subí a su habitación y escuche que estaba con… ¿Tanya? ¿Ahora ella era su zorra de turno? No me importaba; total podía hacerlo y la dejaría perpleja._

_Entre con fuerza y vi a Tanya tratando de besar a Edward, la aparte de encima de él y yo ocupe su lugar plantándole un sonoro beso._

_Edward no me respondió al principio, pero yo puse un poco de insistencia…así como decían en las lecturas. Le sentí responderme. ¡Vaya que me respondió! Me acerco más a él y mordió mi labio inferior, aprovechando para darme un beso salvaje, donde tuve mi primer beso francés ¡tuve que tomar aire! Este hombre me iba a matar y ahí fue donde recordé que solo vine por un beso, no por el revolcón completo y también recordé que Tanya seguía ahí._

— _Tanya… no me di cuenta que estabas aquí— dije quitándome de encima de Edward escuchando un gruñido de su parte._

— _¿Cómo que no sabías que estaba aquí? ¡Si prácticamente me botaste para besuquearte con Edward!_

— _Ah… bueno, ya no los interrumpo más— dijo recostándome en el marco de la puerta— Adiós Zorra, Adiós Edward. Gracias por mi primer beso…— y corrí; corrí de la alegría sin esperar una respuesta de Edward o más chillidos de Tanya._

— _¡Isabella ven aquí!— escuche como gruñó Edward, pero no me importo ¡estaba feliz! ¡Eufórica! Salí de esa casa y todo el camino fui saltando y riendo como estúpida ¡había besado a Edward! Y eso nunca saldría de mi mente._

**(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

— ¿Hola? Tierra Llamando a Bella— él estaba haciendo un ruido muy molesto con sus dedos delante de mis ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? Interrumpes mis pensamientos— lo mire feo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Ah— sonrió de manera "yo sé que estás recordando" y yo me sonrojé— ¿estabas recordando el beso? Porque no tendría problema en repetirlo.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Ya tan rápido quieres empezar o que hombre? ¡Tranquilo! Calma a tu amiguito que tu propuesta me ha dejado un poco shockeada.

— ¿Cómo que tan rápido? En serio, Bella; tú tienes la culpa de que se me ponga duro— él sabía que con comentarios como esos chillaba como loca.

— ¡Edward!— grite– ¡Eres un enfermo!— Logre soltarme de él y de momento a otro corrí sorprendiéndolo. Supe que no tendría opción a esconderme o tal vez podría salir por la ventana de alguno de los cuartos, pero para ser sincera, era demasiado pequeña como para salir ilesa. Sentí unos brazos fuertes atraparme y llevarme como saco de papas de nuevo a la habitación.

— ¡Edward! Cavernícola ¡suéltame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!— empecé a gritar y patalear.

— ¿No es así como te gustaría que te tuviera, _Isabella_? Porque generalmente en tus historias a la protagonista le encanta lo bruto ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta, pervertida?

— Edward Anthony Cullen Masen… ¡bájame ahora mismo, animal!

— Con gusto, señorita— y caí como pelota a la cama— ¿no querías bajar? Pues no caminaras por un buen rato.

— Espera, espera— trate de empujarlo— yo todavía no he aceptado.

— Pero vas a aceptar— él estaba muy seguro.

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres, Cullen? No estoy tan desesperada— "y no quiero que rompas mi corazón" quise agregar.

— ¡Demonios!— gruño golpeando la pared— ¿y para Jacob Back si estas desesperada? ¿Es el tipo que te gusta? Escúchame bien Isabella: _nunca_ estarás con él. Primero sobre _mi_ cadáver.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?— le hable sorprendida por las estupideces que decía — ¿Cómo entro Jake en la conversación? No te debo esa clase de explicaciones, _Tony_.

— ¿Te gusta hacerme rabiar de celos?— me reclamó abrazándome con mucha fuerza— ¡Eso es lo que quieres!

— ¿Celos de que, Edward? _Tú_ no sientes nada por mí; _solo_ eres mi _amigo_— le respondí enfatizando cada palabra— eso ya me lo probaste.

— ¿Entonces porque quiero besarte como loco? ¿Quiero hacerte mía una vez más? ¿Por qué quiero que me pertenezcas solo a _mí_?

— Espera… ¿qué dijiste? ¿Hacerme tuya…una vez más?— sus palabras me dejaron atónita ¿será posible que él fuera…? Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo; no sé si por mi expresión o porque al fin descubría su cerebro.

— No, Bella, no quise decir eso… Solo estaba gritando y sabes que hablo puras mierdas.

— ¡Tú!— grite histérica— ¡Tú fuiste el cobarde que me quito mi virginidad estando borracha!— y no lo resistí. Me separe con una rapidez y fuerza que no creía poseer y le plantee una cachetada que me dolió más a mí que a él.

Salí corriendo de ahí. No podía resistir ni un minuto más estando en la presencia de mi _amigo_ ¡ha! Pensé que podía confiar en él. Yo llore en su hombro después de ese día porque no encontraba a la gallina que se había acostado conmigo y me había dejado desnuda en la habitación de invitados ¡si lo tenía en mis narices! Llegue a mi casa llorando ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no se quedó conmigo? Yo no lo habría rechazado ¡más bien! Lo habría aceptado porque soy una masoquista; pero ahora no, el huyo y me robo lo más preciado inconscientemente. Una vez más Edward Cullen había roto mi corazón.

.

.

.

Pasaron 3 meses desde que me entere que Edward había sido el primer y único hombre en mi vida; y francamente esa noticia no había sido de mi agrado. No por la persona, sino por la situación en que perdí todo. Después de eso no volví a la casa de los Cullen y Edward trataba de hablar conmigo en el instituto, pero yo lo evitaba; lo evitaba completamente porque sabía que si me explicaba todo lo perdonaría y caería a sus brazos como idiota.

Alice y Rose habían estado ahí conmigo todos estos meses, apoyándome, pero yo sentía que me faltaba algo… me faltaba el idiota presumido de mi amigo. Suspiré una vez más dentro de mi camioneta, que la había vuelto a usar desde los 3 meses anteriores, y francamente prefería perder todo ese día de clases a entrar y ver a Edward con una y otra; porque sí, desde que me dio la "gran noticia" lo había visto pasar por todas las clases de chica en chica y sabía que no solo era para conversar. Yo sabía que lo amaba, lo sabía desde que lo vi; pero nunca supe si él sintió algo, no dio señales ¡nada! solo me trato como a una hermana más y la pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo la mente era si es que él se había acostado conmigo solo por calentura o por una apuesta... o por algo más.

Con su silencio me hacía entender que me había utilizado, que solo me quiso para una noche consciente o inconsciente y que yo estuve casi cerca de cometer el mismo error ya hace meses de su propuesta.

Me encerré más que nunca en mis historias, desde ahora no las iba a dejar. Ya me había permitido soñar con Edward como el hombre perfecto y solo fue un cobarde qué destrozo mi corazón. Las chicas estaban intranquilas con mi actitud y hasta muy molestas debo decir ¿pero que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Saltar de felicidad por descubrir al fin con quién perdí mi virginidad?

— ¡Ya Basta! Tu Isabella saldrás hoy de esta casa e iras a la fiesta que Alice está organizando en su casa y no quiero peros.

— ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a casa de Alice si sabes que _él_ va estar ahí? ¿Es que acaso no tienes un poco de piedad en tu duro corazón?— le grite a Rosalie desesperada.

— Bella, tú no puedes estar así todo el tiempo, no por algo que ya paso. Todos sabemos que Edward es un idiota.

— ¿Pero cómo me pudo hacer eso, Rose? ¿Por qué a mí? Él no siente nada, a él solo lo mueve la calentura— hable tratando de no llorar.

— Cariño— Rose me abrazó— él también lo ha pasado muy, muy mal sin ti. Créeme.

— ¿Cómo que la ha pasado mal? ¡Si se revuelca con una y otra! Su amiguito debe estar contento de tanta actividad— escupí cada palabra con rencor.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? Él se ha emborrachado todos estos meses, sale en su carro a manejar a altas velocidades en las noches y solo llega en las mañanas para cambiarse o solo no llega.

— ¿Qué dices?— pregunte perpleja. Esto no podía ser verdad. "No la escuches Bella "me repetía a mí misma.

— Así como oyes, Swan— se sentó Rosalie a mi lado— Edward Cullen está hecho una mierda y lo peor es que Carlisle y Esme le han dado un ultimátum: que si no cambia su actitud lo mandaran a Inglaterra a estudiar.

— Yo…— ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Interesarme? Creo que lo mejor era fingir, olvidar y tratar de seguir con mi vida – Pues espero que le vaya bien en Inglaterra— fingí indiferencia.

— Te vas a tragar tus palabras, Bella. Solo recuérdalo— sin más salió de mi habitación – recuerda te veo a las 10 pm en casa de Alice, si o si iras. No querrás hacer infeliz a Alice por culpa de su hermano idiota.

— ¡No!— grite mientras lanzaba mi almohada al lugar donde debió estar Rosalie— no iré— repetí para mí misma convencida.

.

.

.

Me mire una vez más al espejo sin ganas de salir y maldiciendo en mi mente a Rosalie Hale ¿Por qué pensaban que tenía ganas de usar ropa tan corta y tacones? ¡Yo odiaba eso! La maldita de mi amiga me había amenazado con romperme todos los huesos si no salía de la casa ¡que amiga! con Hale nadie toma sus amenazas a la ligera.

Llegue a la casa de Alice con cierto nerviosismo ¿cómo podía estar segura de que _él_ no estaría ahí? Había ideado un plan para salir rápido pero sin hacer enojar a nadie: saludaba, bebía y salía ¡simple! Así ya nadie podía reprocharme de que no estaba tratando de olvida y vivir.

— ¡Bella!— escuche gritar a Alice mientras corría dando saltitos de felicidad— ¡viniste!

— Claro, enana— reí— no te iba a fallar, aparte Rose me amenazó de muerte si lo hacía.

— ¡Ups!— apareció Rosalie de la nada— mi culpa, pero sí que sirvió ¡viniste!

— ¡Bellita!— escuche gritar a Emmett mientras sentía que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

— ¡Emmett! Grandísimo idiota ¡bájame! ¡Se me va a ver el alma con este vestido!

— ¿Qué alma, Bella? Tú no tienes corazón, mala amiga –apareció Jasper serio para luego reír— ya bájala Emmett creo que ya aprendió. Hola Bellita.

— Hola, Gasparin— lo moleste— Gracias por lo de sin corazón ¿Cómo andan ustedes chicos? No los he visto molestar por buen tiempo.

— Eso debemos decirlo nosotros, no tú — Jasper y Emmett cruzaron sus brazos sobre su pecho— has estado desaparecida ¿o te habrás encerrado solo para leer historias pervertidas? Ya debes estar lista para hacer un baile sensual entonces— se pusieron a bailar "sensualmente" haciéndonos reír a todos.

— ¡Jasper!— grite fingiendo estar indignada— no pensé que tuvieras ese concepto de mí, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que Emmett me salga con que quiere que le enseñe más posees de las que ya se sabe.

— ¿Te sabes más?— grito entusiasmado— ¡Bella! Tú debes decirm… ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué ese golpe, Rosie?

— Déjalo, Rose, ya se las sabe todas— reí como no lo había hecho hace meses— mejor me voy antes de que agarren como su sexóloga y no pueda escapar.

Llegue a la pequeña barra que había y me serví algo de alcohol para mi organismo, sobria no era muy buena en las fiestas. Estaba concentrada en la música y mi bebida que no me di cuenta que alguien me cogía de la cintura cuando escuche una voz muy familiar antes de reaccionar y darle una cachetada.

— ¡Bella espera! Guarda ese gancho izquierdo tuyo, mujer— chilló Jake mientras se tapaba su cara dramáticamente.

— Jake ¡me asustaste!— le reproche— ya estaba pensando como aniquilar a un idiota.

— Descuida, Chica, que ya llego tu mejor amigo a protegerte— sonrió y me miró de pies a cabeza— veo que tendré muchas moscas que espantar hoy.

— Ha ha, Jacob— reí sarcástica— he estado con mi humor muerto; así que no creo que nadie se me acerque hoy… y hablando ¿Dónde está tu novio?

— Mi amorcito todavía no llega pero llegara— a Jake le brillaban los ojos— ¡oh! Esa canción me encanta Bellita ¡vamos a bailar!— La canción era muy movida y pegajosa por lo que no me pude resistir a bailar como loca junto a él, como no lo había hecho nunca. No me sentía rara al tener un amigo como Jake, era más cómodo, porque podíamos bailar muy pegados como ahora o a 10 metros de distancia pero igual nos divertíamos.

— ¡muévete, Bella! Mueve ese cuerpo tuyo— me dio una vuelta y cogió de la cintura.

— ¡no seas ridículo! Cállate y baila— seguíamos riendo y la estaba pasando genial, pero la sensación de vacío seguía ahí; quería estar bailando con él, riendo con el… en los brazos de Edward, pero el muy idiota mando todo por un tubo. Todo fue muy rápido y solo vi a Jacob cayendo de espaldas mientras que alguien más me cogía de la cintura.

— ¡No te vuelvas acerca a ella, imbécil!— escuché el grito de Edward— Isabella es _mía_ ¿entiendes? ¡_Mía_!

— ¡Edward!— grite realmente sorprendida y asustada. Él nunca había hecho esta clase de cosas— ¡animal! ¡Suéltame! ¿Jake estas bien?— Me solté de su agarre con un poco de dificultad y llegue hasta Jake que tenía la nariz rota, eso le iba a dejar un buen cardenal en el rostro. Me gire para encarar a Edward después de tanto tiempo ¿es que cree que puede andar golpeando tipos por ahí? Pero me di con la sorpresa de la llegada de Seth, quien venía furioso y preocupado al ver a Jake tirado.

— ¡Jake! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto?— se agacho hasta él y empezó a revisarlo con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

— Seth no es nada, no te preocupes…solo choque contra un muro, ya sabes cómo ando de distraído.

— ¿Cómo que solo chocaste? ¡Si traes la nariz rota! ¿Fue este?— Seth tuvo una reacción rápida y con toda la furia que tenía le devolvió el golpe a Edward, haciendo que este se tambaleara y cayera. Edward no se quedó atrás y quiso reaccionar más rápido, pero Jake y yo lo fuimos más y nos interpusimos entre los dos.

— Basta ustedes dos, machos llenos de testosterona, esto ya se acabó— dije con furia mirando a Edward.

— Si Seth ya déjalo y vámonos— le dijo Jake a Seth para calmarlo.

— ¡Te voy a romper la cara chucho! ¡A ti y a tu amiguito!— grito Edward tratando de moverme de en medio.

— ¡Vámonos, Edward! No tenemos nada que hacer aquí— trate de jalarlo hacia un lado.

— ¡Claro! ¡Si estabas bien cómoda restregándote contra ese estúpido!— me respondió y eso me dolió en el alma.

— Vamos, Edward— dije de verdad furiosa— ¡AHORA!

Fue muy fácil sacarlo de ahí, lo lleve hacia el patio trasero donde decidí dejarlo de una vez; ya me había arriesgado mucho al defenderlo, al traerlo aquí, al estar cerca de él, al sentir su piel, al sentirlo a él… tenía que salir de ahí antes de que mis ojos empezaran a botar lágrimas por 3 meses más.

— Bella no te vayas— me suplico jalándome poco a poco hacia él— no otra vez.

— No, Edward— me negué y trate de zafarme— creo que ya has dicho y hecho suficiente. Hasta nunca.

— ¿Por qué siempre sales corriendo? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me estas matando?— hipócrita ¿Cómo que lo estaba matando? ¿No podía tener un poco más de vergüenza? ¿Es que pensaba que no sabía de sus constantes actividades?

— ¿Cómo que te estoy _matando_? ¿Acaso tu amiguito no está feliz de revolcarte con tanta zorra? ¡No me vengas a joder con que te mueres porque no te creo!— Todo paso muy rápido. De un solo tirón me pego a su cuerpo y me planto sus labios de forma brusca, le golpee el pecho pero no pude resistirme más… le había extrañado. Me beso con pasión hasta dejarme sin aire y su sabor era dulce y ¿ácido? Él estaba _borracho_. Le mordí el labio y me soltó por la sorpresa.

— Tú, imbécil, estás borracho ¡no me vuelvas a tocar nunca más! No sabes cómo te odio Edward Cullen.

— ¡Lo sé! Soy un idiota pero no me dejes, no otra vez— volvió a suplicarme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tanya o Irina no son lo suficientes zorras para ti? ¿O acaso Jessica? ¿Ellas no pueden bajarte la calentura? ¿O es que te gusta hacerme sufrir?

— No…— y vi algo cristalino en su mejilla, él no estaba… llorando… ¿verdad?— yo te quiero.

— Si tú me quisieras hubieras hecho lo correcto ¡yo no te hubiera rechazado! Pude tener mi primera vez consiente ¿no crees?

— ¡Pero tú te ibas acostar con Jacob Black! ¡Yo debía ser el primero!

— Idiota ¿todavía no te das cuenta? ¡Jacob Black es _gay_! ¿Acaso estás tan borracho como para no ver la realidad?

— ¿Qué?...no…no es cierto…— tenía la mirada perdida y hasta un poco pálido ¿Qué más valía ahora?

— Sí, Edward; si tan solo me lo hubieras pedido, si solo hubieras utilizado mejor tu cerebro y no ser solo un maldito egoísta ¡esa noche pude haber sido tuya de muchas maneras! Aunque no me hubiera importado que nos costara nuestra amistad pero es que eres _idiota_, eso es lo que eres…— empecé a golpearle el en pecho de la rabia que sentía y las lágrimas que ya no pude contener corrían sin cesar por mi rostro, no creía que le doliera los golpes tanto como me duele a mí el alma.

— Soy idiota, imbécil, estúpido ¡todo lo que quieras! Eso lo sé y tú no sabes cuánto me duele verte así— dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente— ahora me arrepiento de haberte hecho mía de esa forma, tú te merecías algo mejor, pero sabía que eras mía; que siempre lo fuiste, tu gritabas y gemías mi nombre sin saber que era yo y ahí descubrí que no solo te quería…que te amaba.

— No… ¡tú no sabes amar! ¡Yo te _o-dio_!

— Pero yo te amo tanto como tú me odias y sabes que nunca podrás odiarme, no lo niegues, Isabella.

Me miro con esos orbes verdes misteriosos que tanto amaba, que adoraba; y vi que solo hablaba con la verdad ¿podía llegar a ser tan masoquista? ¿Es que no tenía respeto por mí misma? La verdad es que amaba a Edward, cada fibra de mi ser me lo decía ¿Cómo creerle después de lo que me hizo? Ansiaba sentirlo cerca y unido a mí; quería sentirlo conscientemente porque era lo que más anhelaba, que fuera mío así como decía que yo era suya ¿podría cumplir mi deseo en realidad? ¿Aunque sea por esta noche? Decidí arriesgarme, ya mañana podía huir.

Aceptaría la propuesta de Renee.

Entrelacé su mano con la mía y lo jale rumbo a su habitación, dejándolo a él sorprendido pero sin protestar. Subimos corriendo a su cuarto y no pude resistirme a probar sus labios una vez más; no me respondió el beso a la primera, después se dejó llevar. Entramos a su cuarto con un poco de dificultad; él ya tenía la camisa afuera, pudiendo disfrutar su buena forma. No creo que tuviera planes de ser muy dulce, por eso no me importo que me pegara a la pared y empezara a recorrer mi cuello con sus besos húmedos.

.

.

.

No sabría describir las sensaciones que Edward causó en mí la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, o hicimos el amor; ni tampoco las otras veces que vinieron después de esa. Se notaba cansado, acurrucado en mí debido al frío, mientras yo recorría su cabello alborotado con mis dedos de una forma lenta y perezosa, abrazándome más a él.

— Te amo, Bella, recuerda eso. Ahora nada podrá separarnos— besó el mi cabello y yo no le respondí.

Luego de escuchar esas pequeñas pero grandes palabras, fui yo la que tome la iniciativa esta vez; sintiéndolo, por parte mía, como una despedida hacia mi primer amor.

.

.

.

Sentí los rayos del sol bañar mi rostro, unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura, recordándome todo lo de ayer: La pelea, su confesión, la primera vez que lo hicimos y después las que vinieron hasta que caímos en las profundidades del sueño; lo que más temía. Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla ¡era una completa hipócrita! Era ridículo hasta estúpido después de descubrir que me amaba no quedarme, pero yo necesitaba un respiro de todo esto, necesitaba irme de aquí en un tiempo. Debía dejarlo antes de que todo se complicara y no me perdonara nunca más. Me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo, abandonando así la calidez de estar junto a él y fui por mi ropa; suerte que tenía una camisa u otra cosa aquí, porque si no hubiera tenido que ir a ver a Alice.

Le escribir una nota y las malditas lagrimas no paraban ¿es que no podían hacerlo más fácil? Termine de escribir y no pude evitar darle un beso a esa maldita carta; dejando con eso mi corazón y mi amor en ella.

Baje corriendo tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible llegando por fin a mi camioneta encendiéndola y escuchando lo estrepitosa que era, seguro eso ya lo había despertado... y no me equivoque; antes de doblar en la dirección que me sacaría de ahí lo vi saliendo con solo unos pantalones, gritándome y llamándome para que no me vaya; no lo pude resistir y acelere más exigiéndole a la camioneta lo que no podía, verlo así había hecho desaparecer mi corazón. Como si no tuviera vida, porque su dolor, ahora era el mío.

Llegue a mi casa y afortunadamente Charlie no estaba. Él no sabía sobre la propuesta de unas mini-vacaciones que Reneé me había comentado unas semanas atrás. Llame a mi madre para confirmarle de mi visita y ella chilló de alegría. Llegue al aeropuerto y encontré el último boleto sin poder creérmelo. Después de un tiempo empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros; juro que esperaba con ansias ver llegar a Edward y que interrumpiera mi vuelo impidiéndome huir y me besara hasta dejarme mareada, diciendo que me amaba ¡y que hasta me casara con él! Viviendo felices por siempre... Pero él nunca llego.

Subí al maldito avión con lágrimas que querían caer libremente por mi rostro, no podía derrumbarme ahí; sintiéndome sola y cuasi miserable. Sé que después que regresara nada iba a ser lo mismo, lo había dejado ahí diciéndome que me amaba y regresaría para afrontar su frialdad si era posible, pero justo ahora estaba confundida y necesitaba tiempo; necesitaba tiempo para ver si estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Después de varias horas y sin haber pegado un ojo llegue a mi destino, sintiendo el sol pesado en mi piel y extrañando un calor diferente. Fui a recoger mis maletas para largarme de una vez de ahí y llegar por lo menos donde mi madre, quien me aguantaría en toda esta locura. Recogí la maleta, di media vuelta y trate de salir lo más rápido de ahí; todo el trayecto mirando el piso, eso era más interesante que ver a las personas mirando mi cara roja y con una mueca de dolor. Como siempre no me di cuenta que alguien estaba en frente mío y casi me caigo, si no hubiera sido por la persona que actuó rápido estuviera ahora de trasero en el suelo.

— Yo, disculpe…no era mi intención…solo no prestaba atención…— le dije a quien estuviera delante mío mientras miraba el piso.

— Tú, Isabella ¿pensabas que te dejaría ir así como así?— Su voz. Levanté la cabeza tan rápido que me mareé, pero era él. No era un juego de mi estúpida mente… ¡era él!

— ¿Pero tú? ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo llegaste? Se suponía…— pero mi lado egoísta se alegró, se alegró de que estuviera aquí conmigo.

— ¿Es que pensaste que te iba a dejar? ¡Cómo pudiste Bella!— el gritaba furioso... ¡Histérico! mientras me abrazaba con mucha más fuerza dejándome sin aire, pero yo era feliz ¡él estaba aquí!— Me desperté por el sonido de tu camioneta ¡no te encontré ahí! ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Es que acaso pensabas huir como una cobarde? ¿Es que acaso te importo tan poco?— seguía gritando y abrazándome más y más fuerte.

— Eres tú…— dije llorando sin poder creerlo— estas aquí… ¿pero cómo?

— Subí en el mismo avión que tú, Isabella; y te vi llorar ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? ¿Era un castigo acaso? ¿Una pésima broma? Porque créeme que casi moría cuando te vi huir en tu camioneta en la mañana.

— ¡Eres tú!— me abalance a sus labios como si fuera oxigeno ¡había venido por mi hasta aquí!— Eres tú… eres tú…— seguía repitiendo mientras lo besaba y tocaba su rostro como loca, colgada de su cuello. Feliz.

— Claro que soy yo, Bella. Nunca, escúchame bien ¡nunca te libraras de mí! Serás mía para siempre, grábalo muy bien— me beso con intensidad, pasión y amor.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!— dije besándole todo el rostro sin poder contener mis lágrimas de que en ese momento son de felicidad; lo amaba y él a mí.

Regresamos a Forks después de dos días en los cuales fueron los más inolvidables de mi vida. Terminamos el instituto, ingresamos a la universidad y seguíamos juntos; claro no todo era color rosa, como cualquier pareja teníamos peleas pero nunca tan fuertes como para poder estar separados por mucho.

Me case con Edward cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada, llenando aún más de felicidad nuestras vidas ¿Quién diría que por mi obsesión a los fanfics llegaría a tener la vida que soñaba? No cuesta nada soñar y sufrir si es que después de eso tienes a un puerto seguro esperando siempre por ti. Los finales felices si existen y sobre todo si empezó con grandes historias.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yo sé que ya acomodé muchas veces este fanfic! Pero para las que no se dieron cuenta, quité la parte sexualosa e.e porque siento que no estoy totalmente preparada para escribir de sexualidad; y cuando lo hice, lo proyecté de una forma muy incorrecta, pero sigo manteniéndolo en M debido a su lenguaje "fuerte" o no sé x.x<strong>

**Bueno, gracias por leerlo de nuevo. Yo estoy de vuelta (benditas vacaciones)**

**Yyyy ¡Tengo beta y nuevo alias! ****Así que gracias a Jime Cullen de betas FFTH ¡Gracias!**

**Así que besos y abrazos, con muchas bendiciones para ustedes **

**Xoxo- L. D. Unknown.**


End file.
